culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Best of My Love (The Emotions song)
Best of My Love}} | Format = 7-inch single | Recorded = | Genre = | Length = | Label = Columbia | Writer = | Producer = | Last single = "I Don't Wanna Lose Your Love" (1976) | This single = "Best of My Love" (1977) | Next single = "Don't Ask My Neighbors" (1977) | Misc = }} "Best of My Love" is a 1977 song by the American band The Emotions. Released as a single on June 9, 1977 from their album Rejoice, the song was composed by Maurice White and Al McKay of Earth, Wind & Fire. Earth, Wind & Fire would later team up with the Emotions for the 1979 hit "Boogie Wonderland". "Best of My Love" won a Grammy for Best R&B Performance By A Duo Or Group With Vocal and also won an American Music Award for Favourite Soul/R&B Single. |title=Rejoice - Billboard Charts and Awards|work=AllMusic|accessdate=March 8, 2009}} The song was listed at #87 on The Billboard Hot 100 All-Time Top Songs. and it was the third biggest Pop song of 1977 and the fifth biggest R&B song of 1977. "Best of My Love" has been certified platinum in the US by the (RIAA) and silver in the UK by the British Phonographic Industry. Recent reviews have been largely positive, and the song continues to appear on "Best of the '70s" lists. Song description The song has an upbeat vibe, with a prominent bass line and horns accenting the drums between the verses and chorus. Chart performance The single achieved huge success, remaining on top of the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart for 5 non-consecutive weeks. |title=Best of My Love - The Emotions|work=AllMusic|accessdate=April 13, 2008}} The song managed to stay at the top spot of the chart for four consecutive weeks until it was dethroned by Andy Gibb's "I Just Want To Be Your Everything". The single returned and spent an additional week on top of the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. On the disco chart, "Best of My Love" would peak at number eleven. Eventually, the single received a Platinum certification from (RIAA), becoming The Emotions' biggest hit to date and their only single to receive a certification. Chart positions Covers The song has been covered numerous times by various artists, including Christina Milian with Carol Duboc and Minae Noji (featured in the film Be Cool), Sakura, Dee Lewis (#47 UK in 1988), UNCHAIN, and Lisa. Mary J. Blige also covered the song in 2004 for the GAP clothing store company. Pop diva Sheena Easton covered the song for her disco album "Fabulous" in 2001. Phoebe Snow does a version on her 1989 album Something Real with a horn section backing her up that includes Randy Brecker, Tom Scott and John Faddis. In 2002, En Vogue performed the song on their concert DVD, "Live in the USA". The song has also been used in reality shows, such as in Australian Idol 2006, in which it was sung by Lavina Williams, in the fourth season of American Idol, in which it was sung by Vonzell Solomon, in the second season of Pinoy Dream Academy, in which it was sung by Liezel Garcia, and in the sixth season of the American Dancing with the Stars (Jason Taylor and Edyta Sliwinska danced the Cha-Cha-Cha to it in the sixth week of competition). In the fourteenth season of the American Dancing with the Stars (Gladys Knight & Tristan MacManus danced the Cha-Cha-Cha to it in the first week of competition). There is also a Dutch version of the song, sung by former Dutch Idols-finalist Dewi Pechler. This version is called "Het Beste Van Mij" and is an exclusive airplay single for the Dutch radio station 100%NL. In 1994, C.J. Lewis did a cover that reached number 13 in the UK. In 2012, Nicci Gilbert and the R&B Divas sang it for AIX Records. In September 2015, English recording artist Ella Eyre released her cover version of the song as a non-album single. Usage in film The song has appeared in many films, including Night at the Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb (2014), Summer of Sam (1999), The Wendell Baker Story (2005), Mission Impossible III (2006), The Holiday (2006), and Boogie Nights (1997). The song was also used in various TV spots for the 2010 dramedy Why Did I Get Married Too? The song was also covered by Christina Milian, Carol Duboc and Minae Noji featured in the film Be Cool (2005). Derivatives "Best of My Love" was allegedly sampled without permission in Mariah Carey's hit 1991 single, appropriately titled "Emotions," resulting in a lawsuit. The hip hop group 3rd Bass sampled the song in their song "Brooklyn-Queens." R&B artist Tamia samples "Best of My Love" for her track "Falling For You" from her self-titled album, Tamia. Italian Brazilian singer Maurício Manieri samples "Best of My Love" for his track "Minha Menina"(My Girl) from the 1998 album A Noite Inteira (All Night Long). B-Rock and the Bizz sampled the bassline for their song "My Baby Daddy". Rapper Positive K sampled the song's bassline and vocals for his 1993 remix of his single "Car Hoppers". Pablo J and The Lobsterettes sampled the song in their song "Darling". The lyrics of the chorus hook and a line from the fourth verse were quoted in the closing lines of The Mountain Goats' song "International Small Arms Traffic Blues" on their 2002 album ''Tallahassee''. Gospel singer Anita Wilson samples "Best of my love" for her track "You Love Me (Best of My Love)" from her 2014 album Vintage Worship. In the video game Sonic The Hedgehog, the theme song to the "Labyrinth Zone" stages has been repeatedly described as having distinct similarities to the song. References Category:1977 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Songs written by Maurice White Category:Songs written by Al McKay Category:1977 songs Category:Columbia Records singles